kakashi's first love
by toastxkun
Summary: this is a story about kakashi and his first love and the problems he has to show his love for her this is my first story so please comment:
1. Chapter 1

DATE

I don't own Naruto Kishimoto dose

CHAPTER 1: help

"Kakashi what's wrong you are sweating like crazy"!

"It's nothing Guy."

"Ok if you say so"

Meanwhile now back inside his own house Kakashi is very nervously moving back and forth thinking to himself.

"What if I screw up what will she think of me?"

"Don't worry you have till Monday"

The next day Naruto and Sakura saw Kakashi-sensei acting very nervously and weird.

"Naruto what's wrong with sensei"

"Don't know don't care"

"THAT'S SO MEAN!"

"You're dismissed"

"What?!"

"Rely Kakashi-sensei"

"Yes Naruto"

"Why"

"I have to talk to someone is that ok?"

"Whatever"

After that Kakashi went to Guy and Anko's house

"Konnchiwa Kakashi-kun come in"

"Thanks Anko is Guy here at any chance?"

"GUY GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW"

"Yes Hun"

Kakashi thinking

"I forgot that those two are married"

"Hi Guy I ummm……."

"IS it Aikido?"

"GUY who is Aikido"

"OH She is Kakashi's girlfriend or his future wife?!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY GUY"

Kakashi now totally embarrassed and mad

"So what happened?"

"You know about that Sakura festival coming up right."

"ya"

"I asked Aikido if she wanted to go and she…said…yes now I'm afraid I'll screw up badly"

"You're very lucky you got a hot chick that every man in Konoha would kill for"

Anko now getting mad at Guy's comment

"Let's get back to the subject"

"Yes"

"Well anyways Kakashi don't go to fast so she would run away but don't go to slow that she would get tired of you"

"Sure…."

Kakashi pretending to understand

Next Day (MONDAY)

"uhhh… OH crap its 6:00am I'm suppose to meet Aikido at 4:00am not just that I'm suppose to pick her up"

"I wonder were Kakashi-kun is?"

"KONNECHIWA AIKIDO-CHAN"

"Sorry I'm late I'm so"

"It's ok not all of us are prefect"

"Thanks and you look prettier than normal"

"Are you saying that you don't like the way that I look Kakashi-kun?"

"NO…no… that came out wrong I'm sorry"

Now thinking of what he just said

"Crap I screw up and it hasn't been one hour!"

"Oh its ok don't worry"

"phw"

Back with Naruto and Sakura

"were in the world Is Kakashi sensei?!"

Inner Sakrua

"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT GOOD-FOR-NOTHING-SENSEI! CHA!"

"Oh hi"

"Anko…Guy….Together"!!!

"Hi Sakura and Naruto"

"Oh Kakashi I think he went to the Sakrua-Festival with Aikido."

Sakrua and Naruto thinking at the same time

"Festival……..Aikido"

"Who's Aikido"?

"Ya Kakashi-Sensei never tells us anything CHA"

"Aikido is the girl that Kakashi-sensei is madly in love with he's afraid that he'll screw up because he asked her out"

"Guy that was suppose to be a secret from Sakura and Naruto"

"CRAP KAKASHI-SENSEI IS GOING TO KILL ME"

Meanwhile at the fair

"Kakashi-kun"

"Yes Aikido"

"Can…can…you take of your mask"

"Sure"

Kiss

Kakashi now shocked and thinking

"She…she…kissed me!"

Kakashi is as red as red can be

"Kakashi-Kun are you blushing?"

"NO"

Trying as hard as he can and failing to hide his love and emotions to her

Meanwhile back with Naruto, Sakura, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Undo

"Fine So ALL of us will see what he's doing"

"I hope my squad doesn't screw things up!"

This is my first story their will be more chapters please comment and tell me how I can do betterJ THANKS FOR READINGJ


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry Blossom Fest

I don't own NarutoL

We are at the point were Kakashi and Aikido are going to the fest. And Naruto and grope are going to mess things up!

"Kakashi-kun come on"

"Ok"

Walking go the fest their was a lot of music that they could hear before they even got in. "Kakashi-kun this place is huge there is nothing this big in Mist village!"

"Well I hope you like it" Man what am I thinking this is a party who wouldn't like it, "Hey Aikido do you drink sake"

"Sake…never had it"

"Maybe we can have it later you know"

"Ok"

Meanwhile back with Guy and Anko, Naruto,Sakura and Konohamaru squad. "Anko,Guy are you going"!

"YA"

"Lets go"

Back at the fest Kakashi spaces out about what his dad said when he first came to the fest.

FLASH-BACKJYA!!!!

"_Father why are we going to the sakura fest. Kakashi….your mother loved this place this is were we first met. NOW HIS FATHER SAKUMO HAS A FLASH-BACK IN A FLASH-BACK!!!!!_

"_Hurry up we are going to be late" wow I never thought she would love this so much? Itori? Yes._

_Father! Oh yes Kakashi sorry she loved this. Father? "Yes Kakashi? What happened to mother?_

"_oh Kakashi I'm….."_

Kakashi trying not to cry of the fact this is were Kakashi learned about what happened to his mother.

"KAKASHI-KUN ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION?!"

Are you crying Kakashi?!

"NO"

"LETS go on a ride ok"

So they picked a ride that they hoped liked and now Naruto finally got a glance after looking for their sensei.

"It's snowing?"

In the back round you can hear everyone in the village chant SNOW.SNOW THERE IS A GOD!!!!!!YA But sadly ice stared to fall and it hurt.

"Lets go in"

"Look there is a restaurant"

"Lets go in and I'm kina hungry"

"Kakashi-kun I have something to tell you"

"What is it"

Looking at her kina shocked because Aikido is a good girl and she was so kind what could make me hate her?

"Well I have a…. blood-line…trait"

"Do you hate me?"

"No why would I"

Now thinking of that she does come from the Village Hidden in the mist.

"And when I told you that you can't see my mother and father"

"Well they are"

"You don't have to say"

"Now I know why I like her so much she is like me!"

"HI SENSEI"

"AHHH WHAT THE WHY ARE YOU HERE"

"TO-SEE-YOUR-GIRL-FRIEND!"

Wow sensei you picked a hot one this time!

"DON'T YOU DARE LOOK AT HER NARUTO!!!!"

What you are saying that you don't look at Her Ya right I bet you look at her all of the time!

WHAT THE!

OH and you read those Perv. Make out Phrase Books!

"SHUT UP"

Meanwhile Aikido asks Guy and Anko dose this happen all the time? "YEP"

"Time to go"

"DO…you…have…"

"Anywhere to go"

"And No"

"Do you want to stay at my place?"

"Sure what can happen?"

You people can think of what happens next I hope this is better then the first chapterJPLEASE COMMENT


	3. auther note

Hi this is me kimimarukun000 well…. I'm changing my pen name to ninbunny ok


End file.
